Semiconductor processing chambers may include RF electrodes that are configured to generate an electromagnetic field that may be used to induce a plasma or other processing condition within the chamber. In many typical semiconductor processing chambers, one of these electrodes may be mounted or located within a wafer support or pedestal, e.g., in a wafer chuck that may be part of the wafer support or pedestal. Systems and methods for improving or evaluating the performance of such electrodes are discussed herein.